The sun has burned human skin for a long time. Prior art solutions to this problem as it relates to occupants of automobiles have been insufficient or inadequate for the reasons stated below.
U.S. Patent application 2007/0028345 filed by McCarty teaches a sleeve that can be attached to an individual in order to have the sleeve absorb sunlight on the individual's arm. McCarty teaches that “any fabric can be used such as vinyl or leather . . . .” It is well known that heavy fabrics immediately adjacent to the skin can cause heat and excessive sweating making the solution untenable. McCarty proposes to solve the problem it creates with a “breathable fabric . . . .” Even assuming this works, McCarty does not teach how to protect the hand or leg. The skin on the hand is thinner than the skin on the arm and can therefore burn much faster. McCarty's ending its device at “the cuff” is wrongheaded.
U.S. Patent Application 2010/0024088 filed by Griefer largely follows the teaching of McCarty, but adds a section covering the wrist, but oddly not the finger tips. Like McCarty, no solution is offered on how to keep the occupant both cool and out of the sun and no solution is offered for protecting the legs.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,029,278 issued to Lopez picks up on the faults of McCarty and teaches a device that can be attached with a series of hook and loop fasteners that can cover a occupant's head, neck, arm and hand to avoid sun damage. However, Lopez does not explain how an occupant can remain cool when wrapped in its contraption. Like McCarty, Lopez relies on a “breathable material such as cotton” alone. The present invention solves the Lopez problem with a fabric that can work in connection with an automobile air conditioning vent or natural air to keep the occupant cool.